


Take That And Party!

by orphan_account



Category: Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Take That (Band)
Genre: Gen, Take That - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The evil vampire Count Kalinsky wants to transform people everywhere into his monster army. Can British band Take That stop him in his evil tracks? Maybe???





	Take That And Party!

Take That were performing at their concert. The five of them looked out at the crowd.  
"Yeaah!" Gary said, "This is awesome! Look, the crowd love us!"  
"Hey crowd," Mark said, "Do you love us?"  
The crowd cheered and clapped in response.  
"I'll take that as a yes," Mark grinned.  
"Wow, this is pretty awesome," Robbie said, "I don't know why I ever left."  
"It's great to have you back, Robbie," Jason said.  
"Thanks. It's great to be back," Robbie said.

*******

Meanwhile, on an island by the coast of Russia...  
The evil vampire Count Kalinsky was laughing to himself.  
"Hahahahahahahaha, yes!" the vampire laughed, "My plans are almost complete!"  
He looked over at a ground of prisoners he was holding in his cell.  
"What do you want from us?" one of the prisoners said.  
"Oh, quieten down fool," Count Kalinsky replied, "Your role in my plans is almost at it's end. But first, I must test the transformer... and see if you people are worthy of becoming monsters in my army... hahahahaha!"  
The vampire laughed as he walked over to the controls at his computer. He pressed a few buttons.  
"There..." the vampire grinned. One of the prisoners transformed into a slime monster.  
"It worked!" Count Kalinsky roared with glee, "All that hard work has paid off at last!"  
"W-What on Earth have you done to him?" asked one of the other prisoners.  
"The same as I'm about to do to you!" the vampire laughed, "Don't worry, it's an improvement!"  
One of the other prisoners then became a dragon. A powerful monster indeed.  
"No... no don't!" one of the prisoners yelled, but they became a monster too. Soon all the prisoners had become various monsters, ready to do whatever Kalinsky had in store for them.  
"What has been started cannot be stopped," Kalinsky grinned, "I'm sure you will make a fine addition to my army..."  
"No, wait! No!" one of the monsters yelled. But it didn't stop. All the prisoners were monsters now.  
"There..." Kalinsky said, "Perfect..."  
But then he had a thought.  
"Hmmm...." Count Kalinsky said, "I need more people for my army."

********

Meanwhile, back at the concert, Take That had just finished performing their songs. That was it. The concert was over.  
"Thank you again for coming to see us tonight!" Howard said.  
"Yeah," said Jason, "You guys are the best!"  
Suddenly, Count Kalinsky teleported into the concert arena. He looked out at the crowd, who were wondering if this was part of the show or not.  
"Ah yes, these will be fine creatures for my army..." said Kalinsky, "We're going to take over the world together!"  
The Count held a device in his hands. When he pushed the button, the entire audience of the concert had transformed into various monsters. Take That just stood there, in shock.  
"Yes!" Kalinsky said, "I have finally done it! You are now my monster army! And you will help me rule this no-good rock once and for all!"  
"Yes master..." one of the monsters replied.  
Take That then ran off the stage and ran backstage, except for one member, Robbie. Robbie stood looking out at the scene for a moment, but then decided he should really be backstage as well. But Kalinsky saw him trying to get away.  
"Oh, and where do you think you're going? Hmm?" the Count asked.  
"N-nowhere," Robbie said, "I just..."  
"As I am now Supreme Overlord of the World, no one can go anywhere without my permission!" Kalinsky laughed.  
Kalinsky pushed the button again and Robbie transformed into a slime.  
"Ahahahaa, now you are one of us!" Kalinsky laughed as Robbie looked around in his new slime form.  
"What?" Robbie asked, "What is this?"  
Kalinsky didn't answer that.  
"Now then, my army, let us depart!" Kalinsky said. He pushed the button again and all the monsters disappeared. All except for Robbie, who was standing there, alone, in the arena.  
Meanwhile, the four other members of take that were running through the backstage area. They stopped when they thought they were far enough away from whatever was happening in the concert arena.  
"Everyone alright?" Gary asked.  
"Yeah, everyone's fine," Mark said, "What the hell was all that about? What was that?"  
"I don't know," Gary said.  
Suddenly, they realised that one of them was missing.  
"Wait a second..." Mark said, "Where's Robbie?"  
"Oh no!" Howard said, "Robbie!"  
"Damn it," Mark said.  
"What?!?!" Gary yelled, "He must still be in that room with that vampire thing! I guess we've gotta go back for him."  
The four of them walked back into the arena. The entire audience was gone, the vampire was gone. All that was there was a little slime sitting on the floor. The slime looked over at them.  
"What the-" Gary said as he saw the slime, "They're all gone!"  
"And Robbie's gone too!" Mark said.  
"Hey wait, look over there!" Jason said, pointing to the slime, "It's one of those monster things!"  
"Hey!" Robbie said, "You're back! Did you see that!"  
The slime walked closer to them.  
"Don't play funny with us, slime!" Mark yelled, "What have you done with our friend?!"  
"W...What are you talking about?" Robbie asked, "Slime? What slime?"  
"You, slime!" Howard said, "Now tell us what you've done with him right now!"  
"What? What's wrong with you guys?" Robbie asked, "Seriously! We need to work together, not fight!"  
"Tell us where he is slime, or we will have to battle you!" Gary said.  
"What... what?" Robbie said, "Slime? Stop calling me slime!"  
"Monster isn't talking..." Mark said, "Commence battle positions!"  
The four musicians easily defeated the slime in combat. After all, four against one wasn't exactly a fair fight.  
"Ow... what do you guys think you're doing?!" Robbie said.  
"Be quiet slime, we have defeated you!" Mark said, "So, what have you done with our friend?"  
"What are you talking about?" Robbie said, "I AM your friend!!! It's me, Robbie!"  
"Yeah, nice try Slime," Gary said, "But last time I checked, Robbie wasn't a pile of green goo."  
"No really!" Robbie said, "It's me! That evil vampire guy changed me into one of those things!"  
"Hmmm..." Gary thought for a moment. Could this slime be telling the truth? After all, his voice did sound a lot like Robbie's.  
"You better believe me Gary," Robbie said, "Or I'll tell everyone about that time you took half the cake from Mark's wedding reception!"  
"What?! Gary!!!" Mark yelled.  
"Woah woah woah..." Gary said, "Hey, that's not even true! Well... ok... it is... but that's not really fair though Robbie, they had us waiting for hours while they talked before they served us anything at all!"  
"Well what did you expect?" Mark said, "It was my wedding, not a restaurant!"  
"H-hey, haven't we got more important things to discuss..." Gary said, "Like, you know, how Robbie's a slime and all."  
"Yeah," Robbie said, "Can we like, change me back into my normal self?"  
"I don't know," Gary said, "But let's get out of here first."  
And so the five of them left the stadium. When they walked outside, nobody was around. There were only a few animals around, no other people were there at all.  
"Woah, this place is completely deserted!" Gary said.  
"Except for those farm animals that are running about..." Mark said. It looked like some of the animals had escaped from nearby farms.  
"I guess their farmers must have gotten turned into those monster things..." Gary said, "So now they're free to roam the streets."  
"Come on you guys," Gary said, "We need to get out of here!"  
"Isn't there a bridge on the river somewhere?" Robbie said, "I seem to remember there being one..."  
"Great!" Jason said, "That's where we'll go then."  
So they walked away, away from the deserted Wembley Stadium, away from the animals, towards the bridge.  
A large rock monster was standing on the bridge, directly blocking their path.  
"Hmm?!" the monster said, "You are unauthorized to step over this bridge! First... you must be turned into one of us!"  
"Never!" Gary said.  
"I'm already one of you," Robbie said.  
"Whatever," said the rock monster, "If you will not obey me then I will defeat you! Now we must fight!"  
"Here we go," Gary said, "Another battle..."  
The five musicians easily defeated the rock monster in battle and they continued on their journey. This was certainly going to be quite an adventure. One thing was for sure, Count Kalinsky needed to be stopped. And Take That wanted to be the ones to do it.


End file.
